evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Lists of the greatest films ever made (AKA Top 100)
Gone with the Wind (1939, Warner Bros.) # The Wizard of Oz (1939, MGM) # The Godfather (1972, Paramount) # Casablanca (1942, Warner Bros.) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (1982, Universal) # The Shawshank Redemption (1994, Sony) # 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968, MGM) # Star Wars (1977, Fox) # The Sound of Music (1965, Fox) # Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981, Paramount) # The Silence of the Lambs (1991, Orion) # The Lion King (1994, Disney) # Forrest Gump (1994, Paramount) # Titanic (1997, Paramount) # The Exorcist (1973, Warner Bros.) # Schindler's List (1993, Universal) # Grease (1978, Paramount) # The Dark Knight (2008, Warner Bros.) # Jaws (1975, Universal) # Toy Story (1995, Disney) # Halloween (1978, Universal) # Some Like it Hot (1959, MGM) # Frozen (2013, Disney) # Avatar (2009, Fox) # Lady and the Tramp (1955, Disney) # The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003, New Line) # Beauty and the Beast (1991, Disney) # The Matrix (1999, Warner Bros.) # Singin' In the Rain (1952, MGM) # Die Hard (1988, Fox) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937, Disney) # Sleepless in Seattle (1993, TriStar) # Tootsie (1982, Sony) # Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977, Sony) # West Side Story (1961, Paramount) # Gladiator (2000, Universal) # Pulp Fiction (1994, Miramax) # Fantasia (1940, Disney) # Shrek 2 (2004, DreamWorks) # Babe (1995, Universal) # Batman (1989, Warner Bros.) # Beetlejuice (1988, Warner Bros.) # Big (1988, Fox) # The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005, Fox) # Clash of the Titans (1981, MGM) # Conan the Barbarian (1982, Warner Bros.) # Edward Scissorhands (1990, Fox) # Ghost (1990, Paramount) # Groundhog Day (1993, Sony) # Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001, Warner Bros.) # It's a Wonderful Life (1946, RKO) # King Kong (1933, RKO) # The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001, New Line) # Mary Poppins (1964, Disney) # The Mask (1994, New Line) # Miracle on 34th Street (1947, Fox) # Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003, Disney) # The Princess Bride (1987, Fox) # Spider Man 2 (2004, Sony) # Superman (1978, Warner Bros.) # Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988, Touchstone) # Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971, Paramount) # Bonnie and Clyde (1967, Warner Bros.) # Boys n the Hood (1991, TriStar) # The Departed (2006, Warner Bros.) # The Godfather Part II (1974, Paramount) # Back to the Future (1985, Universal) # Blade Runner (1982, Warner Bros.) # Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004, Focus) # Frankenstein (1931, Universal) # Independence Day (1996, Fox) # Jurassic Park (1993, Universal) # Planet of the Apes (1968, Fox) # Mad Max 2 (1981, Warner Bros.) # Robocop (1987, Orion) # Terminator 2: Judgement Day (1991, TriStar) # Tron (1982, Disney) # Computer City 2 (2007, Universal) # Blazing Saddles (1974, Warner Bros.) # Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969, Fox) # Dances with Wolves (1990, Orion) # High Noon (1952, MGM) # How the West Was Won (1962, MGM) # The Magnificent Seven (1960, MGM) # True Grit (1969, Paramount) # Unforgiven (1992, Warner Bros.) # The Wild Bunch (1969, Warner Bros.) # Aladdin (1992, Disney) # Toy Story 3 (2010, Disney) # Finding Nemo (2003, Disney) # The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, Touchstone) # Shrek (2001, DreamWorks) # South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut (1999, Paramount) # Toy Story 2 (1999, Disney)